falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wasteland Wavelength
A colorful and curious collection of trailers, transmitters and impromptu repairs and reinforcements, Wasteland Wavelength very much looks the part of a post-apocalyptic gypsy caravan. This appearance belies the functioning radio station the caravan maintains, traveling the wastes with news and music. History Wasteland Wavelength was originally a modest caravan outfit called the Plainsmen Trade Group, which dealt mainly in scrap electronics. Formed by childhood friends, it was mainly an excuse to leave River's Landing and explore the region. They would spend their free time tinkering with the various pieces they had found that day, often making small devices or toys. They would sell these in addition to the other salvage, but had no grander designs until March fifteenth of 2267, When "Stubbs" powered on his radio transmitter. All three had dreamed of being on the radio, all having listened to it constantly growing up. They were initially unsure what to broadcast, however; they had no holotapes or records with them, none could sing or play an instrument, and they didn't know any plays. They would ponder this for a few days before they decided to relay whatever news they came across. This would mainly be farm reports and market prices until early the next year, when the group was surrounded by raiders. Armed but not wanting to fight, the traders would parlay with the raider chief and convince him to do an interview. The chief would jump at the offer, and gave the caravan free passage in return. This also led to the first permanent program of the group, Inside the Mind of a Raider. The feature would prove popular with many listeners, who put in requests whenever the trio stopped in a town. They would create The Variety Hour as a result, which was a showcase of local talent.They have expanded their program dramatically since then, as well as traveled across the Mid-West, having visited the Republic of Ozark, Rapid City, and even ventured into the Corpse Coast. Their activities also attracted a lot of hostile attention, causing each DJ to retain several guards. They have been run out of several settlements as well, including BurnBridge and Mentone, often causing them to leave the region altogether afterward. Activities & Interests The Wavelength primarily searches for news, adventure or holos to play on their station, and will often go broke in search of one of the three. The Djs also pursue a number of side interests and business as well, including chem dealing, arms repair, robot creation, poisoning and some mercenary work. These activities are usually done far away from the main caravan, however, to not threaten their compatriots. Personnel Wasteland Wavelength consists of three Disc Jockeys and their bodyguards, bringing the total number of people to eight. This does not count the two robots that accompany the station as well, mainly to maintain the equipment. The Disc Jockeys are the three original founders; Kotar, William, and Tarm, all of whom have a handle for the airwaves. Their guards are a motley assortment that reflect their employer's tastes more than their actual skill in guarding them. Programs #''Inside the Mind of a Raider''-- Their flagship program, this is also the first one they broadcasted. The raider in question is one that they find along the way who is willing to travel for a bit, or if they know that the area they're traveling through is safe, they'll "rent" a raider to travel with them, to ensure the broadcast gets through. #''Variety Hour'': Whenever they stop in a town they get together some local musicians and comedians to perform on this semi-rare program. #''Merchant Mania'': Basically a farm report with a fancy name. only occurs when leaving a regional hub. #''Moving Music'': Standard radio station fare, music uninterrupted for multiple hours, depending if anyone really wants to do another program. what is different is that since the caravan has traveled far they have access to a larger catalog of music than your average station. #''Let me Explain'': An instructional program hosted by Stubbs, this is where he walks listeners through disassembly, repair, and reassembly of common items. Items vary from toasters to lawn mower engines to handguns, Stubbs covers them all. Semi-weekly program. #''Oh Reginald!: A night-time only broadcast done by (a drunken) Kotar, it covers romantic books and plays that are still legible (and that the tribal can understand) with each character done by him, or occasionally a guest. Quotes Category:Radio Stations Category:Caravan Companies Category:Groups